


Alec and Raphael Meet

by orphan_account



Series: Shadowhunters [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec and raphael meet, Gen, M/M, Slight fluff, its awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alec and Raphael meet (otherwise known as the time that Alec learned that Raphael once briefly thought Jace was Magnus' boyfriend)This is part of a series where Magnus and Alec meet  and were dating before the events of the tv show and it follows the show through Alec's point-of-view. Go read the rest of the series





	Alec and Raphael Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so right now I'm writing all my notes down for the episodes in the span of one week, then i'm going to write them all as soon as i'm done with that. So sometime in August or early early September this series will be done, and i can work on other projects of mine.

Alec didn’t have a lot of time on his hands, especially not recently, but he would always make time for Magnus. However, he didn’t know that he was coming over to meet one of Magnus’ friends until he was minutes away from Magnus’ door.

The sun had set, and Alec was supposed to be asleep, yet he was on his way to Magnus’, to meet a vampire named Raphael. Magnus had said that they’d get along pretty well eventually, but he tried to keep his hopes low.

Alec opened Magnus’ door, and sitting on the couch was the vampire from the Hotel Dumort who held Simon hostage.

Alec and the vampire, Raphael, regarded each other for a moment, sizing each other up.

Finally, Alec walked fully into the apartment and held out his hand for Raphael to shake.

“I’m Alec,” he said.

Raphael shook his hand hesitantly. “We’ve already met.”

Alec sat down on the smaller sofa across from the couch. “Yes, well it wasn’t exactly a time for formal introductions.”

Alec saw a hint of a smile in Raphael’s face before he quickly masked it into calm coolness.

“So you’re Magnus’ boyfriend.”

“Yes.”

The silence was getting tense, both of them not quite sure what to say. Magnus walked in, noticed the tense situation, and promptly ended it by laughing out loud.

“You two look like animals, do you not know how to interact with people,” Magnus exclaimed.

Alec blushed, then flushed a deeper red when Magnus sat down next to him and rested his head on his shoulder.

“This would have been nicer if the first time we met wasn’t at the Hotel Dumort,” Raphael admitted.

“Yeah, although it would’ve been awkward if I walked in and the vampire who I was supposed to attack was someone I was friends with.”

Magnus snorted and buried his head in Alec’s hair. Raphael made a slight grimacing face, as if he really didn’t want to see that. Alec didn’t care.

“It would have prevented me from thinking the blond one was Magnus’ boyfriend.”

Alec almost died laughing, he was so simultaneously grossed out and amused I felt like the emotions were fighting a war in him.

He managed to choke out a, “By the Angel no,” by the time he was done laughing.

“I couldn’t see it either,” Raphael said.

So Alec and Raphael agreed on something, that was good. It meant that this friendship between them that Magnus so obviously wanted could actually happen.

Alec and Raphael kept talking long into the night, with Magnus bringing martinis for himself and Alec, and bloody marys for Raphael. By the time Raphael had to leave, he was glad that Magnus drew him into this, Alec needed more friends.

**Author's Note:**

> That was small i know, please leave kudos and comments for i read and love them all. Comment what you want to happen later in the series, i always take suggestions


End file.
